Máquinas de guerra
by titxutemari
Summary: Rating M porque es un omegaverse y tod@s sabemos que pasa en ellos, guiño-guiño. Militares encerrados hasta la locura, alfas a punto de explotar, ¿hay algo más peligroso que eso? Puede, un omega introduciéndose en la base, en la boca del lobo, pero al fin y al cabo es Sherlock Holmes y nada puede con él. ¿No?
1. Introducción

_Máquinas de guerra._

Y no se les podría llamar de otra cosa. El gobierno estaba loco. El ejército ahora se veía integrado únicamente por soldados alfas despiadados, guerreros y muy inestables, pero los más poderosos al fin y al cabo, y cuando hay resultados positivos, los fallos, las excepciones, son simples daños colaterales.

Aquellas bestias ahora inhumanas, primitivas y enloquecidas eran resultado de experimentos sociales que buscaban enriquecer las fuerzas nacionales y no trataban de otra cosa sino reprimir las necesidades, la naturaleza de los alfas a simples actos mecánicos de supervivencia y necesidad.

¿Cómo conseguían esto? Simple, privándolos el tiempo suficiente de omegas, drogando el aire en sus celdas y alterando sus comidas, esteroides y más sustancias que nublaban su raciocinio y sus sentimientos. Ahora eran sólo animales con necesidades.

Comida. Aire. Sexo. Dormir.

¿Y como no privarles de estos dos últimos y mantenerlos aún más alterados?, ya convertidos en bestias y privados de cualquier libertad la abstinencia a la que eran obligados y los constantes disparos de alarmas en los pabellones que los despertaban en ciclos nada regulares no podían ser peores.

Pero el ejército no se veía así desde fuera, oh no. Sino, John Watson no se habría alistado voluntario para ayudar a su país tras terminar su enseñanza en medicina. Poco moral, demasiado peligroso, aquello no iba con él. Pero una vez dentro, solo se puede salir de ello en una tumba.

* * *

**Mini introducción lo sé, pero ya he escrito el primer capítulo, no soy dada a hacerlos largos, en realidad no soy dada a continuarlos regularmente, por suerte mi animo por el estreno de la tercera temporada me tiene alerta y sigo más con el fandom. Gracias a Lady porque sé que ella no me dejará abandonarlo, y digo gracias cuando en realidad lo que me da es miedito, mucho yuyu y esas cosas. **

**¿Reviews por un John en traje militar a pleno mediodia sudoroso y necesitado de Sherlock?**

**e.e**


	2. C1 Mike

**Capítulo 1 - Mike**

Lestrade avanzó con su grupo por el terreno marcado con avisos de minas enterradas. Tonterías, sus perros olfateaban y buscaban y nada, simples cuentos para mantener las narices ajenas al lugar.

Allí creían se encontraba la base según el localizador de Mike, o por lo menos esas eran las coordenadas que daba antes de apagarse. Cincuenta metros más adelante se suponía y aquello no inspiraba nada bueno, se encontraban a las afueras de la cerca que rodeaba los almacenes en el polígono, cerca del bosque, pero según el rastreador Mike debería estar sobre la explanada.

O _en_ la explanada.

Ya lo había comprendido todo para cuando se colocó encima del lugar donde debería estar su compañero. Se giró hacia atrás para dar algunas órdenes a su equipo y pidió unas palas, las necesitarian.

No estaba profundamente enterrado ni mucho menos, un metro bajo tierra en una zona deshabitada, aquella asociación militar no estaba preocupada de que los encontraran.

Metieron el cuerpo de Mike en la camioneta negra que habían traido y volvieron hacia su base, no querían permanecer tiempo innecesario en aquel lugar y llamar la atención, sabían que el lugar se encontraba bajo tierra y no muy lejos de donde habían enterrado al infiltrado.

Pasaron unas horas revisando el cuerpo en el improvisado depósito que tenían y las causas de la muerte revolvieron el estómago a más de uno. Verificaron la violación que ya se había intuido en el olor de Mike. Horas antes el localizador de Mike y sus constantes habían comenzado a pitar; el pulso se le había acelerado, su actividad psíquica había aumentado y la temperatura también, sólo podía significar una cosa.

Pero a Mike le faltaba más de un més para su próximo celo.

¿Por qué había actuado su cuerpo así? Pero así había sido, no cabía la menor duda.

Greg llamó con un gesto a Anderson a su lado.

-Trae a Sherlock.

-Otra vez a por el friki-murmuró el moreno mientras desaparecia tras las puertas de la habitación.

No tardó ni dos minutos en presentarse allí claramente interesado en el caso. Olfateó en la improvisada camilla al que había sido una vez su colega de experimentos, conocía bien a Mike, regular, organizado… Ese olor no podía ser suyo, podía notar otra sustancia contaminando la sangre, _la olía._

Buscó pinchazos en sus brazos, Mike suprimía su olor a omega con píldoras, si había alguna marca en ese cuerpo sería la fuente de aquella alteración del celo.

Se tomó unos segundos no más, él nunca necesitaba más, buscó cardenales ya que Mike habría forcejeado contra el captor, se habría resistido quizá hasta partir la aguja con los músculos, quizás…

Si, sus extremidades, y lo encontró, en la parte trasera del muslo izquierdo se podía observar un pequeño moratón y la pequeña marca de una aguja.

En la asociación tenían muestras de sangre mensuales de todos, compararía una con la actual e intentaría aislar aquel componente que había alterado hasta tal punto a Mike. No mostró mucha delicadeza ante el cadáver de quien había sido un más que generoso y provechoso colega, no había tiempo para el respeto, no era el momento de ser humano y considerado.

Aunque a decir verdad, él nunca lo era.

No era propio de él, todo el mundo lo sabía.

Tardó unas horas tan solo en sintetizar la sustancia y comprobar sus efectos, era un claro estimulante hormonal que adelantaba el ciclo, mejor dicho, lo hacía inmediato, ¿pero para qué inyectarle a uno de sus soldados?

¿Habrían descubierto que Mike era un omega y no un alfa? Pero él mismo había sintetizado el aroma, ¡no podía haber fallos!

Desde luego, en esa maldita base en la que se encontraba práctimanente encerrado no averiguaría nada, lo mejor sería hablar con Lestrade y comenzar o mejor dicho seguir con la misión encomendada a Mike y de ahí podría conocerlo todo de primera mano, algo se le ocurriría.

Se reunió con Lestrade, capitán del grupo zero, y continuó con los demás jefes de equipo y los superiores y conseguiría infiltrarse.

Diablos, era Sherlock Holmes, conseguiría lo que quisiese.

Y así fue. Tras una larga charlas de los peligros que podría pasar, de la clara falta de masa muscular y fuerza que él tenía, de lo poco creíble que sería que alguien tan delgado, tan poco feroz fuera un alfa, pero Sherlock les convencería como llevaba convenciendo a todo el mundo desde que era pequeño. El arte de la persuasión era tan parte de él que ya no lo podría considerar sino otra habilidad más a la larga lista.

Por dios, que egocéntrico era pensó Lestrade, seguro que era eso lo que cruzaba por su cabeza, pero accedió de todos modos a la infiltración. Si bien el moreno era una carta poderosa dentro de la organización gracias a sus dotes deductivas, no podría hacer nada si los datos, las pruebas y esos ínfimos detalles no llegaban a él.

Aquella misma noche Sherlock se hizo con todas las cápsulas supresoras de celo que pudo y con los frascos con aroma de alfa sintetizado, pero desde ese mismo momento…

No. Desde el momento en que había comprendido que a Mike aquellos juguetitos, píldoras y demás tonterías que habían conseguido crear juntos no le habían servido de nada…

Desde ese momento era una nueva aventura, peligrosa, y aquello le tenía realmente excitado.

* * *

**Lo dicho, primer capítulo recién salido del horno. Sherlock va a entrar, pero no tiene ni idea de lo que va a encontrar dentro.**

**¿Reviews por Sherly oliendo a alfa y derritiendo omegas a su paso?**


	3. C2 El Plan

**Capítulo 2 - El plan**

Entrar en aquella milicia no había sido complicado, al fin y al cabo era Sherlock Holmes e incluso Mike había ingresado gracias a sus consejos. Sabía cómo debía comportarse y dudaba que pudiera hacerlo mal.

Cualquiera diría que con lo fino y tiquismiquis que podía ser a veces pudiera comportarse como un animal, con un alfa estúpido con aires de grandeza, aunque estos últimos ya eran propios de él.

El caso es que había comenzado una especie de prácticas y pruebas físicas que le costaba admitir, no eran su fuerte, si bien era un genio y nunca había descuidado su cuerpo, necesitaba un instinto sobreprotector y agresivo que brillaba por su ausencia.

Pero Sherlock podía valerse de otras actitudes y dispuestos a mentir y fingir decidió comenzar una pequeña y más que falsa amistad con uno de los supervisores, un hombre gordo y estúpido que no debía causar mucho interés, la perfecta presa, solo necesitaría reafirmar algo su autoestima, hacerle sentir notable.

Aquello fue fácil, insultantemente fácil, pero era un escalón hacia su meta y por no decir un gan atajo en su camino. Aquel hombre solía mirarlo, analizarlo pero no como solía hacer el moreno, lo escaneaba, prácticamente podría comérselo con los ojos. Aquello le pareció algo denigrante hacia su persona, pero aún más hacia el propio y abandonado hombre.

_Estúpido animal sin sesos._

Pero aquel estúpido había aprobado muchas de las pruebas que Sherlock no había pasado. Una sonrisa, una mirada fija y penetrante y los ojos de un crédulo soñador habían sido sus armas de conquista. Y es que de manipulación el joven Holmes conocía mucho.

Aquel hombre llamado Andrew no buscó satisfacción alguna en Sherlock, éste se aseguró de marcar unos límites en su comportamiento que no pudiera confundirlo, no quería malentendidos ni situaciones incómodas, no por él, sino por la misión. Había cosas que Sherlock nunca haría por sus investigaciones, una de ellas era acabar en la cama de un alfa.

totalmente en contra de su moral, además, la idea le resultaba repulsiva a más no poder. Sexo. ¿Por qué diablos la gente se dejaba llevar por el sexo? No es que él entendiera de otros sentimientos humanos, se jactaba de no haberlos albergado nunca, pero el sexo le parecía el menos conveniente y más estúpido de todos.

Aquella sutil y maquiavélica amistad le aseguró un puesto en el programa de internamiento. Su actual meta, la fuente de explicaciones que buscaba, todos los por qués a la muerte de Mike, y de ahí en adelante buscaría como desmembrar y destruir aquella asociación.

Al comienzo tuvo citas diarias con el que era uno de los psicólogos del centro, buscaban comportamientos, reacciones y desajustes mentales. De esos Sherlock tenía muchos, pero también era un sociópata, sabía cómo controlarlos. Sabía que debía decir, pensar, sentir.

_La práctica era más difícil._

Cuando se presentaba allí en aquel despacho sombrío y carente de decoración, ya tenía un meticuloso discurso y una gran imitación de los nervios propios de una persona que en realidad duda de sus resultados en esas sesiones. Nada que ver con él.

Y pasó, de nuevo. No le asombraba, pero en parte valía para afianzar su confianza en sí mismo, ni que fuera necesario…

Pero un halago siempre es bien recibido y el trabajo bien hecho era la mejor muestra de ello.

Al comienzo le cebaron en el comedor, le gustaría decir que encajó rápido con los otros posibles soldados, pero eso no era cierto, tuvo un pequeño grupo influenciable en el cual no quiso destacar. No todavía.

Engordó 5 kilos en dos semanas, dieta especial le dijeron para fortalecer su cuerpo enclenque.

Si, utilizaron exactamente esa palabra a la vez que le miraban sorprendidos por su estado físico. Nadie esperaría tanta delgadez en un alfa, por mucho músculo que pudiera mostrar. Ser todo fibra no le servía de nada, las miradas analíticas y alguna que otra desconfiada siguieron surgiendo a su paso.

Sus medidas también le valieron una o dos peleas importantes, con suerte terminaban en empate. La fuerza bruta era devastadora, pero la agilidad y la capacidad de deducir el punto débil y la serie de movimientos y golpes que derribaran a su oponente eran aún más demoledoras.

Sherlock se hizo un nombre, por supuesto no utilizó el suyo, sería estúpido. Le conocían como Ethan White y pronto tenía dominio sobre las mentes de la mayoría de los estúpidos monos que decoraban aquella construcción subterránea. Claro que ellos no lo sabían.

Dos meses tardó en ser llamado para comenzar el programa de internamiento una vez pasó las pruebas. Dos meses duros y aburridos en los que ya había analizado a todos los reclutas allí presentes sin encontrar nada interesante. Y sin encontrar pruebas, que era lo importante. Pero supuso que tendría que avanzar con su entrenamiento y su importancia para llegar a descubrir algo.

Algo así como recibir un ascenso y comenzar en una nueva planta más elevada e importante, terreno nuevo para explorar.

Consiguió un comunicador y en menos de dos días había sondeado los demás, había cerrado la comunicación con el propio y había podido mantener una conversación con Lestrade segura. Éste le había contado de la aparición de otros cuerpos de omegas por la zona. La cuestión era, ¿por qué cuerpos de omegas si solo aceptaban alfas? Hasta algún que otro científico que había visto por la instalación desprendía un olor tan fuerte y penetrante, tan… inquietante e imponente…

¿De dónde salían los omegas? Había sopesado la idea de algún que otro estúpido con ánimo de ingresar allí sin pensar en su condición, algún revolucionario que no se dejara guiar por su naturaleza, como él. Pero no. Si había gente tan estúpida como para hacer algo así casi merecerían su destino. Aun así no había alcanzado a oler un olor tan dulce como el que desprende un omega en toda su estadía.

Menos aquel día. Durante unos minutos. Cerca de esa planta, la que siempre estaba transitada por médicos e investigadores.

Pero solo fueron unos minutos y por un momento Sherlock creyó que era su propio olor, fue entonces cuando revisó su cajón y vio que apenas quedaban supresores de celo y de su aroma. Podría intentar camuflarlo con la esencia de alfa que tenía, pero aquello no serviría de nada.

_Quizás negarse al sexo había traído alguna que otra consecuencia._

No podría camuflar su fuerte olor así que debía actuar rápido. Buscó instrucciones de Lestrade y él mismo tuvo que planearlo todo. Investigaría un día en aquella ala de la construcción. Un solo día. El último.

Mañana ingresaría en el programa de internamiento. No sabía cómo resultaría, conocía pocos datos sobre ello pero no le importaba, sabía que se ejecutaba ahí, en ese ala, eso le bastaba. Desde entonces tendría dos días para prepararse al movimiento final. Descubriría que pasaba en aquel sitio.

Lestrade enviaría allí un escuadrón, gracias al comunicador y algunos mapas que habían formado juntos, no tendrían problema alguno. Tenían las contraseñas, cortesía de Andrew y tendrían alrededor de 10 minutos antes de que las alarmas saltaran.

Y quizás si las cosas salían perfectas, el podría continuar en aquella milicia con nuevos supresores y seguir investigando. Lestrade se llevaría sus pruebas previamente analizadas, y podría comenzar a desbaratar el lugar.

Un plan maestro, propio de un Holmes.

_Sin fallos._

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por comentar, seguir y hacer favorita esta historia, estoy muy contenta :D Aquí el segundo capítulo, es corto lo sé, y quizás podría haberme explayado más, pero eso habría sido matador, ¿5 capítulos o así de Sherlock interno comiendo y peleándose sin John? No es lo que buscaba en esta historia. He intentado corregir mi narración, hace ya mucho que no escribo y últimamente ando a Povs con una amiga y es super confuso (si, tanto que me hiero a mi misma). Intentaré retomar mi narración antigua. Espero que os haya gustado. Sherlock va a comenzar el internamiento de verdad. Pobre de él.**

**¿Reviews ofreciendose voluntaria a acompañar a Sherly en esta devastadora prueba de aguante y locura?**

**PD: Ethan White porque hace poco hice un trabajo sobre Carrie y Ethan por que no se me ocurría nada mejor :P**


End file.
